


Violence has always been the answer

by Bleating_Ram



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleating_Ram/pseuds/Bleating_Ram





	1. Born Fighting

He'd always been a fighter, even at birth. He came out kicking and screaming, red faced and angry. And they'd tried to leave him there, which probably would have been better for everyone. Lief and Rocky Jemcity were never cut out to be parents. Not with their unsavory habits and addictions. They were irresponsible humans who could hardly care for themselves, let alone a newborn child. It also meant that this new baby of theirs would be exposed to their awful ways since day one. It's no wonder he fought with them from the start, it was like he knew.


	2. Left for Dead

It was a miracle Remington Jemcity survived his first year of life. It was only when his screaming became too much for their drugged induced minds to handle. The home they lived in was no place for a child, and Remington was usually just left wherever in the living room, his parent's room or his room to sleep. Other than that he was always forgotten by his parents. He was only taken to the hospital once for a high fever, and it was worrying how nobody picked up on the fact that Remington Jemcity was half starved and half dead.


	3. First Words Wasted

Nobody was there when Remi said his first words. Nobody was ever there when he did something for the first time. He had started teaching himself. He'd been left alone in the house, again. And nobody heard the very first word he'd said. It was something he'd heard quite often in the house, whether it be from his parents or one of their friends. He was sitting in the living room in silence. "Help me." Remington Jemcity's first words were not like ordinary children's, they were a plea, a cry for help. He'd never say those words again. "Help me."


	4. Self Taught

Remington Jemcity had to teach himself. The toddler had to teach himself to use the bathroom, and that took a bit. Teaching himself to do his own shoes was a struggle, and his parents were of course no help. They found it amusing, like some sort of sick game for them to enjoy, watching their son struggle to become a capable human being. It wasn't long before he started trying to teach himself to get food. Or at least scrape together whatever he could find if his parents actually went grocery shopping recently. At least he was no longer starving.


	5. School is an Escape

"Do I get to go to school next year?" "What the fuck do you want to go to school for?" Rocky Jemcity was higher than a kite as he talked to his son, wondering what the hell the boy needed school for. "Other kids get to go, I want to go too." "You're not those kids though are you? The only reason you're fucking going to school, is so that we don't have to see your stupid fucking face any more. Got that?" "Yeah." Any reason to get away from his ill tempered, abusive father was a good enough reason


	6. First Fight on the First Day

The first time he felt his fist slam into skin sent a shiver up his spine, one that the six year old couldn't explain. The kid he was punching had made the mistake of trying to take his action figure that Remi had brought. It was one of the few toys he owned. When Remington caught him, he tackled the kid and started punching him without mercy, losing himself in the screams and cries of the other child. He hardly remembered much, just that it felt really good to hit someone. He remembered being pulled off. Remi had tasted blood.


	7. Draw Your Family

His paper remained blank a majority of the class. What was he supposed to draw? By his teacher's definition, a family was a group of people that made you feel loved and welcomed and had a mom that gave you hugs and a dad that played catch with you. His mother never even touched him, and his father only threw things at him when he was upset. When it was time to head home he turned his paper in with the others. His was the only one that the teacher was concerned about. No other child's included their parents dying.


	8. Office Visit...Again

The bench was cold, the hall was quiet. Legs kicking, he sat there, looking down both ends of the hall as he waited to be called into the office again. There was already a kid in there before him. The one he'd bitten. The kid was missing little chunks of his arm. Remi felt the kid deserved it though. He'd made fun because Remi was the only one in the class who hadn't gotten any valentine's cards from the other students. The other kids in the school were afraid of Remington Jemcity, nobody was brave enough to be his friend.


	9. Strangers with my Parents

Remington came home from school one day to be met with the sight of his mother on her hands and knees in their living room, two strange men on either side of her. Neither of them noticed the boy come in. To get away from the noises they made, he headed for his room. But when he passed by his parent's bedroom he heard similar noises. Peeking in he saw his father screwing some strange woman in their bed. It caused him to run to his room. It wouldn't be the last time there were strangers sleeping with his parents.


	10. I Hit Who I Want

Who knew a girl's screams could be so loud. He was discovering this first hand as he continued hitting the girl beneath him. It was the first time he'd ever hit a girl before, and it was oddly similar to hitting a boy. Just with more screaming it seemed. He'd handed her a gift he'd made her before they went on winter break. Later that day he'd discovered she'd thrown it away. So in a fit of anger, he decided the best action was to beat her to a pulp. That was the last time he made someone a gift.


	11. Bottles and Pills

That day they learned about drugs and alcohol in class and how they should always say no if an adult offered it. That night when he got home it finally hit him. His parents were what the police officer called alcoholics and drug addicts. His parents had problems. All those beer and pill bottles. It all made sense now. It was like his eyes had been opened up for the first time. It made him hate his parents even more. The officer had said they could always call to report drugs. Too bad his parents didn't pay the phone bill.


	12. Never Bring Friends Over

Remi had made a friend, Isaac was his name. He'd invited him over after months of Isaac asking. Except instead of hanging out, when they arrived Rocky Jemcity was not too pleased. His son, yelling and kicking, urged his friend to run from the house. And once he did, Remi discovered just how cruel of a man his father could be. He could hardly walk, he felt violated, destroyed, and awful. It wasn't the usual beating he received, it was much worse, and he felt like nobody could touch him now. He could hardly feel the lower half of himself.


	13. You're too Precious for this World

The woods were peaceful, it was his and Isaac's special place, always had been. It was the first time he kissed Isaac, and told him he loved him. And while their lips were locked, he pulled the kitchen knife he'd brought. "You're too precious for this world," he whispered before he watched the life leave the boy's eyes. He scattered his parts, and nobody ever suspected it'd been him that killed his best friend. He didn't want him to endure the pain of the world. Isaac was too precious to be tainted by the cruelties of people like his father.


	14. Hit Me Again

Hitting the floor, blood spilling from his mouth, Remington stayed there, letting this new sensation sink in. He'd just been struck, and while it had been painful there was something else along with it. It felt almost...good. It made his body tingle, made him let out a contented sigh. Lips curling in a smirk, he pushed himself up, eyes wild. "Hit me again," he demanded, which of course got him knocked down once more. This feeling was new, and man did it feel fantastic. Inhaling deeply, he pushed himself up once more, eyes bright and wild. "Hit me again."


	15. Who's the big dog now?

He was a senior football player. Remi was a new freshman. It was like a game to him, piss the jock off until he swung and then get in a fight. Remi emerged battered and bruised, but at least he didn't look like his opponent, who had to be wheeled out to the hospital. He might have smashed his head one too many times into the lockers, but the guy deserved it in his book. Sacrifices had to be made to show everyone else he wasn't going to roll over for anyone. He was the big dog in school now.


	16. Take my innocence

It was fantastic. It was messy. It wasn't really what he thought it would be, and really all he knew was that it felt wonderful enough that he wanted to do it again. That was all that really mattered to him. He watched the named figure of the girl beside him, pretty sure she'd fallen asleep. He just sat there in the dark, enjoying the feeling as it subsided. Remington Jemcity liked sex, he decided right then and there he liked it very much. Now all he wanted to do now was find out if he liked it with boys.


	17. I'll take it either way

Eleventh grade was when Remington discovered that he quite liked sex with boys. It was different from girls, obviously. But it was certainly a whole new sensation, and one that he found he enjoyed. Eleventh grade was the year Remington declared himself to be bisexual. Eleventh grade was when people realized Remington Jemcity was a hunk. It was the year where he tried all sorts of things, where he tried threesomes, where he tried taking it. Eleventh grade was the year he decided he would always be in charge in the bedroom, that's where he could have power and control.


	18. Bright orange suits me

Bright orange and cut so that he could make a mohawk. That was how Remington Jemcity got his hair cut for his senior year in high school. It suited him. He loved it, it wasn't too short, but it was never too long. He always made sure to go in and get it cut the way he wanted should the sides become too long or the middle wasn't doing what he wanted anymore. Of course it caused issues at school, with his principle claiming it was a distraction. To which Remi had replied that him existing was a fucking distraction.


End file.
